God save the Queen
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Olivier Milla Armstrong échange sa place avec Hawkeye sous le coup de l'ennui... sans savoir qu'elle se retrouverait sous les ordre d'un certain alchimiste de flamme plutôt insupportable. Que Dieu sauve la Reine (du Nord) ! Pré-manga.


_En reprenant contact avec mon fandom d'amour, j'ai décidé de porter mes ovaires et de publier cette fanfiction à chapitres dont le début a été écrit il y a quelques temps déjà._

 _L'histoire se passe avant le manga et Brotherhood, mais il se peut tout de même que je fasse référence aux événements qui s'y passent._

 _Enjoy :) !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Il y avait de ça peu que la générale de division Olivier Milla Armstrong avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa carrière. Il faut dire que l'entraînement -comme si elle avait besoin d'un entraînement !- avec le QG de l'est était d'un ennui effarant, et elle avait eu la _bonne idée_ de vouloir pimenter un peu le tout.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça », soupira-t-elle, cachée derrière un palmier, désespérée.

* * *

Les déplacements dans le pays n'étaient pas exempts de bonnes rencontres, ainsi avait-elle fait l'agréable connaissance du sous-lieutenant Hawkeye, une jeune demoiselle très prometteuse qui avait déjà montré son courage à Ishbal. Elle était de celles qui avaient une place sur la liste d'Olivier en tant que successeur à Briggs, juste au cas où elle deviendrait Généralissime _prématurément_ , parce que de toute façon, un homme ne ferait pas l'affaire avec son armée à elle, tous des mauviettes qui ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont en-dessous de la ceinture, incapables de rester _inébranlables_ (c'était le cas de le dire...) comme une femme le pouvait (sauf Miles et Buccaneer bien sûr, mais bon, ils allaient la suivre à Central lorsqu'elle serait Généralissime pour lui faire le café, alors ça ne compte pas).

Et elle avait sous la main un exemple plus qu'éloquent d'être humain à chromosomes XY _ébranlable_ dans tous les sens du terme. Il rentrait parfaitement dans la liste de militaires à exterminer un jour ou l'autre (la tête de liste étant King Bradley, bien évidemment)... Une énergumène brune qui semblait vouloir sauter sur -ou sauter tout court- tout ce qui bougeait dans les alentours, et notamment sur Olivier : Le lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il fusse lieutenant-colonel vu son tempérament qui penchait plus vers le minable tombeur du bar à filles qu'à l'officier supérieur.

Leur première rencontre fut tout à fait fabuleuse, Miles la présentant au ténébreux brun comme étant le _fameux_ général qu'ils attendaient ici. La plupart des soldats étaient étonnés de voir une femme remplissant une fonction aussi importante, mais ils avaient plutôt tendance à se taire à la vue de la rapière ornant son flanc gauche.

Il n'y en eut qu'un seul qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir merveilleusement sa _gueule_.

« Ah ! Moi qui pensais me retrouver devant un vieux vétéran ronchon, je me retrouve face à une belle, douce et fragile jeune femme ! »

Cette agréable remarque du lieutenant-colonel Mustang fut prise avec beaucoup de légèreté et d'humour de la part de notre chère Olivier.

« Je vais t'en donner de la douce et fragile, CONNARD ! »

... Oui bon, on va dire que le fait qu'elle ne lui tranche pas tous les membres un à un est chose positive de sa part.

Olivier avait donc dû se coltiner le Flame Alchemist pendant des jours, jours pendant lesquels le beau brun avait eu de _merveilleuses_ idées pour se rapprocher de ce haut-gradé si particulier, comme par exemple lui offrir des fleurs (« Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes tulipes ! »), l'inviter à dîner (« Non je suis désolée, je dîne avec mon poney ce soir ») ou lui glisser discrètement des papiers dans la poche pour lui fixer un rendez-vous (« _19h dans mon bureau ?_ C'est ça ouais ! »). Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter son petit jeu, car elle était à deux doigts de l'envoyer en cour martiale pour harcèlement sexuel sur supérieur, le lieutenant-colonel rétorquant que de toute façon, mieux valait ne pas s'y risquer, car les hommes présents dans la salle seraient compréhensifs en voyant les atouts qu'elle possédait.

Heureusement, ses moments de répit avec Miles (rappelez-vous, un des deux seuls hommes sur Terre ayant un cerveau, ou sachant s'en servir, plutôt) lui permettaient de souffler un peu.

« JE VAIS L'ÉMASCULER !  
\- Général...  
\- Tu penses qu'un de ces machins pointus qui servaient à torturer dans le temps pourrait être utile pour ça ?  
\- ... A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais essayé...  
\- Oui, je suppose que tu as tous tes _membres_ en place !  
\- Je parlais de torturer quelqu'un avec ça.  
\- ... Ah, oui, bah, bien sûr... »

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que Mustang soit un rival direct de la blonde, visant un peu trop la place de chef d'État et fanfaronnant sur le fait qu'aucune femme n'ait été Généralissime jusqu'à présent, mais que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait faire sa soubrette une fois à la tête du pays.

« Eh bien sachez, _li-eu-te-nant-co-lo-nel_ , sachez que c'est vous qui aurez à _donner de votre personne_ pour monter les échelons, contrairement à moi, qui suis _gé-né-rale_. Promis, je vous dirigerai vers un confrère qui, à ma connaissance, préfère les hommes.  
\- J'avais oublié que ça ne pouvait pas marcher avec vous ma chère et tendre, vous avez de drôles de tendances sexuelles, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de dîner avec un poney.  
\- J'ai effectivement perdu tout espoir en l' _homme_ au moment même où je vous ai vu. »

Mais malgré ses altercations avec Roy, Olivier mourait d'ennui. Les divisions sous ses ordres étaient de loin bien mieux entraînées que celles du reste du pays et remportaient les différentes épreuves avec brio. Pas besoin pour elle de leur faire de longs briefings sur comment bien se défendre, ils avaient beaucoup plus l'habitude de se battre que les autres et le terrain étranger ne les déstabilisait pas. Elle l'avait toujours dit aux responsables des différents QG, mais bon, personne ne l'écoutait. Tant mieux pour elle, car si un jour elle devait attaquer Central, _juste au cas où_ , elle aurait l'avantage... Olivier dut donc s'occuper comme elle put à la fin de son petit voyage... Elle eut alors une _superbe_ idée pour les deux derniers jours complets qui lui restaient là bas, une idée géniale qui allait enfin l'occuper comme il se devait !

« Que dites-vous d'un échange de place, sous-lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Et après une longue hésitation du sous-lieutenant, Riza avait finalement accepté, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir du général Armstrong (ou plutôt ayant un peu peur de son long discours sur son ennui et sur le fait qu'elle était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un par simple distraction) qui pensait que cela allait s'avérer très drôle...

* * *

Oui, effectivement. La situation allait s'avérer drôle.

Mais peut-être pas pour elle...

A peine était-elle entrée dans le bureau de son futur supérieur qu'une voix bien familière et qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre de manière chronique se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée vous avez eue, générale, ou _sous-li-eu-te-nant_ , devrais-je dire ! »

Oh non. Pas lui.

Olivier se tourna doucement, trèèèèès doucement, espérant que la voix qu'elle avait crue reconnaître n'était pas celle de...

« ... ROY MUSTANG ! » lança-t-elle avec dégoût.

Eh si.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le bureau de celui qui va être mon supérieur ?  
\- Mais voyons ma chère, c'est moi votre nouveau supérieur ! »

Ce fut la première fois dans toute sa vie que la générale de division Armstrong apparut déstabilisée.

« M-Mais non, ça ne peut pas être votre bras droit, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec vous !  
\- Ces derniers jours, elle travaillait sur une mission à part. Je devais la retrouver aujourd'hui, mais elle m'a fait part du petit échange auquel vous avez procédé. Quelle bonne idée de faire découvrir à mon sous-lieutenant adoré les joies du statut de général ! »

Olivier bouillonnait intérieurement. Et extérieurement aussi, tiens. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte, entraînant violemment son manteau au passage.

« J'annule l'échange.  
\- Mais pourquoi donc ? fit Roy, faussement étonné.  
\- Il n'a jamais été stipulé que mon supérieur allait être un animal.  
\- Je suis pourtant un _Mustang_. Ce n'est pas vous qui adorez tout ce qui se rapproche d'un poney ?  
\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous comparer à quelque chose d'intelligent...  
\- Oh ! C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son supérieur ! »

Olivier lança un regard désobligeant vers le colonel. Elle resta ainsi, défiant son regard et son autorité nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que le vil se détende, la gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

« C'est donc ça... »

Il secoua sa tête et se mit à rire.

« Qu'il y a-t'il de si drôle, Mustang ?  
\- Eh bien, c'est évident. Vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur du défi. »

Olivier parut totalement outrée.

« Pas à la hauteur ? _Moi_ ?  
\- Tout à fait. Elle est bien courageuse, la _gé-né-ra-le_ de brigade. Les armes de Drachma ne lui font pas peur, mais un pauvre petit _li-eu-te-nant-co-lo-ne_ l la tétanise... »

Roy savait tout à fait ce qu'il faisait en provoquant la jeune femme.

Et il eut ce qu'il voulait...

« TRÈS BIEN, je vais vous montrer si j'ai peur ! Je vais assumer mon rôle de sous-lieutenant à vos ordres, ça n'a pas l'air si affreux. Même si je me demande comment Hawkeye a fait pour se retenir de vous tirer dans le dos quand elle en avait l'occasion.  
\- La beauté et mon si visage si pur, certainement. »

Peu convaincue, Olivier se contenta de faire une moue très démonstrative. De son désaccord, on s'entend.

Roy reprit.

« Puisque vous montrez que vous en avez, je vous annonce officiellement que vous êtes à présent sous mes ordres les plus pervers et ce à jamais !  
\- Pour deux jours.  
\- ... Pour deux jours ! »

Satisfait, Roy alla s'asseoir à son bureau, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle en était décidée. Elle allait relever le défi. Si Riza Hawkeye avait pu survivre des années sous les ordres de Roy Mustang, Olivier le pouvait pour deux jours. Et elle allait le leur prouver à tous !

« Armstrong ?  
\- ... Oui ?  
\- Un café. Long. Un sucre.  
\- Vous croyez que je suis là pour...  
\- C'est un ordre », finit-il sur un sourire suffisant.

... Même si ça allait s'avérer bien plus difficile que prévu.

 _(à suivre)_


End file.
